Willowstar's Blessing
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: This is like a super edition about a cat i made up. Follow Willowstar through her rollercoaster of life as she finds out what a silver willow is, learns to fly and learns who is a complete mousebrained coward... OC x OC it's all OCs except for a few cats so it's not a suprise...
1. Prologue

Sorry about the first story I posted. It was a complete fail if you ever saw it forget you did ok? Well here is my new series "Willowstar's Blessing" Hope you like it! No mean comments please!

Prologue

A flash of colors by the brambles told her that were here. "Oh come on, I'm not an enemy warrior!" The words hung in the frigid air. Five shapes slid out of the brambles, "We know Honeytail." Said a golden tom. "You were sure acting like it Lionwhistle!" Honeytail retorted, her amber eyes glittering with amusement. "Lets just go already we're wasting moonlight." A silver she cat whispered. All the cats nodded and slid into the old rabbit burrow. The crystals in the walls shone as the moon passed overhead. The cats laid down one by one on the mossy ground, worn smooth by an ancient river that no longer flowed. The cats fell into a gentle sleep, awaiting their dreams from Starclan, their ancestors. Honeytail woke to find erself in a grassy meadow, she looked around and spotted her old mentor. "Pigeonweed!" she exclaimed. She ran forward to meet the speckled tom. When she reached him he whipped around and mewed "Honeytail there is a new prophecy." Blinking confusion from her eyes she meowed "What?" "There will be a cat who will soar above the rest, she will bring justice to all clans." he mewed. "Keep watch for the silver willow." Honeytail woke up with a start. "What does a silver willow have to do with anything, and what does that prophecy mean? Soar above the rest? Does that mean a flying tree?" Honeytail wondered.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there it's me Puppypokedog with the next chapter of Willowstar's Blessing. Please don't make mean comments. I hope you enjoy it Chapter 2 is on the way!

SPOILER ALERT: my mom dies in the next chapter

Chapter 1

I felt a sharp prodding in my side, "Stop it Wheatkit." I muttered. The prodding paused and then started up again. I finally opened my lime hued eyes, as they focused I realized it wasn't Wheatkit's muscular cream pelt, it was a small gray kit born two moons earlier and my best friend. I stood up immediately, "Thistlekit!" I exclaimed, my silver pelt ruffling in the breeze. "Good morning Willowkit," she said, a silly smile on her face. "We were just about to play warriors; I thought I should wake you." I smiled, Thistlekit was so thoughtful. We padded out into the clearing; I blinked as the sun streamed through the trees, the leaves dancing in the breeze. I saw Wheatkit, my littermate and Oakkit and Ferretkit, Thistlekit's littermates. They were play fighting, they all looked up when we approached, :"Hey Willowkit!" Oakkit mewed. Ferretkit just looked away. "Are we going to play or sit around all day?" Wheatkit grunted. "Okay, okay," I said. "Me and Oakkit will be Amberclan and you three can be Leafclan." We all nodded then me and Oakkit went to hide. "Okay, you go from that side and when I give the yowl we'll attack." I nodded and then stalked off in the other direction. Wheatkit, Thistlekit and Ferretkit stood around the nursery. I saw Oakkit's brown pelt among the tall grass, at that moment I burst from the bush I was hiding in and leaped at Wheatkit. I landed behind him and batted at his tail. Right in the middle of our game a light yellow she cat slipped out of the nursery. "Kits get back in the nursery you are causing a ruckus!" she scolded. "Yes Swallowsun." We answered in unison. She gave me a lick on my head as I trudged into the den.

FYI: Swallowsun is my mom


	3. Chapter 2

Oh back here, just so you know this is a super edition so know that it will be long. And as you can see I can sleep through almost anything.

SPOILER ALERT: I become apprentice in next chapter.

Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of cats yowling. My head whipped up and saw that the entrance to the nursery was covered in brambles, I saw that there was fighting going on outside. Amberclan was attacking our camp! I heard a loud "Retreat!" and the Amberclan cats disappeared right before my eyes. Me and Wheatkit cleared a hole in the brambles big enough for us all to fit through. Thistlekit bounded over to Honeytail. I looked around for my mother and saw her pale yellow fur lying on the other side of the clearing. I bounded over to her. When she didn't acknowledge my presence I prodded her. As my paw touched her cold body I fell back. "No," I whispered. "No, No,no,no,no!" I said getting gradually louder until I was screaming. All cats looked at me, I didn't care. My silver pelt was soaked with tears. My father Icefur, gave me a comforting lick on my head. I turned and asked "Why?" He looked up through the trees at Siverpelt. "I don't know." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there I umm I also have another story called "The fate of the forest" so if you umm want to check it out fine with me. Well this is chapter three so enjoy.

Chapter 3

It had been a moon since Swallowsun's death and I was ready to be made an apprentice. My pelt was slicked and shiny. Shadestar stood on top of the mound. "Willowkit and Wheatkit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to be made apprentices. Come here," he beckoned. Me and Wheatkit walked forward. "Wheatkit, from this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Wheatpaw." He mewed. He flicked his tail at Badgerclaw. "Badgerclaw, you are a strong and loyal warrior and you have shown great promise in Bluefern. You shall be Wheatpaw's mentor." He mewed, and then he looked at me. "Willowkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Willowpaw." His gaze scanned the crowd. "Blackwillow, this is your first apprentice but you are fast and loyal, I know you will do well as Willowpaw's mentor." I stepped forward to touch my nose to Blackwillow's. I turned to hear my clan mates yowl "Willowpaw! Wheatpaw! Willowpaw! Wheatpaw!" I spotted Wheatpaw beaming with pride nearby. I nearly jumped out of my fur when I heard Blackwillow whisper "It's getting dark, I will show you the territory tomorrow a dawn. You should go get a nest in the apprentice den." I gave a silent nod and scampered off to the den. As I made my way inside the den I bumped into a jet black tom "Watch it kit!" he yowled. "For your information I am an apprentice." I retorted, my fur bristling. (Oh this is so funny) "You messing with my sister?" Wheatpaw asked,_ had he grown bigger?_ The black cat snorted and walked out of the den. I gave my brother a lick on the ear as he yawned and quickly fell asleep in an empty nest. U was about to go to sleep when I heard giggles. I pricked my ears and raised my head; I saw two older apprentices, a golden she cat and a brown one. When they saw me the golden she cat said "Hi, I'm Sunpaw and this is Mousepaw," she flicked her tail at the brown she cat. "What's your name?" Mousepaw mewed. I blinked "I'm Willowpaw and that's my brother Wheatpaw." I mewed. "Well we're surprised you didn't claw his ears off when he did that." Sunpaw whispered. "Did what? Snore?" I asked. "You know, stand up to Coalpaw right in front of you." Mousepaw mewed. "Well umm I know that Wheatpaw doesn't want me to get hurt- oh never mind." I broke off, slightly irritated. I snuggled down into my nest and tried to ignore their murmurs.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I'm not dead, though poor Swallowsun is… ok, ok here we go, chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior cats or Bareclan, all of the Bareclan and Dewclan cats and the__** Bareclan name belong to TG**_

_**Claimer: I own my OCs! And Leafclan, Amberclan and Dewclan names, also I own the cats in Amberclan and Leafclan, except for a few thought up by SkateStar666 but they come later**_

Normal text

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

XxXxXxX

I yawned as the soft dawn light shot through the den entrance, making my pelt shimmer. I looked around and saw I was the first one up _That's a first,_ I thought. _Might as well go out._ I carefully stepped over Sunpaw's tail and padded out into the clearing. Blackwillow padded up to me, "Get a quick meal and then join me by the camp entrance, we are practicing battle moves today." I nodded and thought _Wow! Battle moves on my second day of being an apprentice! Guess it's from the recent attack from Amberclan…_ I quickly gulped down a tiny squirrel and bounded over to the entrance. "Let's go, follow mewed. I looked up to the entrance, the path was covered in large boulders. Blackwillow scrambled up to the top. I gazed for a while then bunched my haunches and jumped. I jumped so high I landed right on top of the boulder. I kept jumping and saw Blackwillow gaping at me. When I got to the top she shook her head and said "The hollow is at the edge of the territory so you will see the territory today." I nodded as she took off, tearing through the undergrowth. I tried to follow her on paw but I got blocked by the objects on the ground. _If I can't follow her on land, I'll follow her in the trees. I was always more comfortable up high._ I thought. I quickly scrambled up a nearby trunk and started bounding along the branches. _Just like a squirrel,_ I thought _Wait, I've never seen a live squirrel! _I started to panic but being up high calmed me, just feeling the wind over my pelt was soothing._ I can kinda see why Bareclan cats like the moor so much! _I got to a small clearing and saw a bewildered Blackwillow looking for me. Since I was looking at Blackwillow I misjudged the distance to the next branch and fell through the leaves…right on top of Blackwillow! "Where were you?" She asked. "In the trees following you, it was easier than running." I mewed. "Oh I've never heard that before. Well the hollows nearby, we can walk." She mewed. "And by the way, great battle tactics, running among the trees and then jumping on your enemy. We could use that." After hearing that I that a skip in my step.

**I'm gonna squish Leafclan allgiences in here so you know who I am talking about…**

Leader- Shadestar, light gray tom with dark eyes

Deputy- Snowfallow, cream she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Medicine cat- Honeytail, honey colored she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Stripefinch, cream she-cat with brown stripes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Blackwillow, black she-cat with gray paws

Rabbitclaw, white tom with green eyes

Bluefern, dark gray she-cat

Icefur, light gray tom

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Barkstep, brown tom with black paws

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Darksplotch, gray tom with black stripes

Badgerclaw, balck and white tom

Apprentices-

Sunpaw, golden she-cat

Coalpaw, jet black tom

Mousepaw, light brown she-cat

Queens-

Swallowsun, light yellow queen, mate to Icefur, mother to Willowkit and Wheatkit

Graybud, light gray long furred queen, mate to Rabbitclaw, mother to Thistlekit, Ferretkit and Oakkit

Kits-

Willowkit, silver she-kit with white chest,paws,ears and tail tip, lime eyes

Wheatkit, cream tom with blue eyes

Thistleit, gray tabby she-cat

Oakkit, Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ferretkit, ginger tom with dark eyes

Elders-

Robinfeather, black and ginger she-cat

Grizzlyheart, brown tom

Greenfoot, gray she-cat with green eyes

**That's all for now, I will put more allegiances soon!**

**Puppy out!**


	6. Allegiances

**Hi everyone, this chapter is just the remaining allegiances. Some of these cats do not have descriptions because they were the ones TG thought up, she did not give me any descriptions so sorry!**

**Leafclan (updated)**

Leader- Shadestar, light gray tom with dark eyes

Deputy- Snowfallow, cream she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Medicine cat- Honeytail, honey colored she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Stripefinch, cream she-cat with brown stripes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Blackwillow, black she-cat with gray paws

Apprentice- Willowpaw

Rabbitclaw, white tom

Bluefern, dark gray she-cat

Icefur, light gray tom

Apprentice- Coalpaw

Barkstep, brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Darksplotch, gray tom with black splotches

Badgerclaw, black and white tom

Apprentice- Wheatpaw

Apprentices-

Sunpaw, golden she-cat

Coalpaw, jet black tom

Mousepaw, light brown she-cat

Willowpaw, silver she-cat with white paws, chest, ears and tail tip

Wheatpaw, cream colored tom

Queens-

Graybud, light gray long furred queen, mate to Rabbitclaw, mother to Thistlekit, Oakkit and Ferretkit

Kits-

Thistlekit, gray tabby she-cat

Oakkit, brown tom with blue eyes

Ferretkit, ginger tom with dark eyes

Elders-

Robeinfeather, black and ginger she-cat

Grizzlyheart, brown tom

Greenfoot, gray she-cat with green eyes

**Bareclan**

Leader- Windstar, she-cat

Deputy- Woodear, Tom

Medicine cat- Dovewillow, silver she-cat

Warriors-

Barkpelt, tom

Apprentice- Weedpaw

Darkfur, she-cat

Bearclaw, tom

Lightningstrike, tom

Finchwhisker, tom

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Redfoot, she-cat

Apprentice- Yellowpaw

Cloudheart, she-cat

Skyberry, she-cat

Apprentices-

Fernpaw, she-cat

Weedpaw, tom

Yellowpaw, tom

Queens-

Poolshade, mother to Metalkit, mate to Finchwhisker

Greencloud, mother to Ravenkit, Rosekit, Earthkit and Frostkit, mate to Lightningstrike

Kits-

Ravenkit, jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Earthkit, tom

Rosekit, she-cat

Frostkit, tom

Metalkit, tom

Elders-

Swallowfern, tom

Leopardtail, tom

**Amberclan**

Leader- Creamstar, long furred cream colored she-cat

Deputy- Eaglefern, light brown she-cat with a white chest

Medicine cat- Lionwhistle, golden tom with large ears

Apprentice- Violetpaw

Warriors-

Patchfern, tortoiseshell she-cat

Woodwhisper, brown tom

Whitetooth, bright white tom

Airleaf, silver she-cat with green eyes

Applefur, russet colored she-cat

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Blackpelt, jet black tom

Apprentice- Scratchpaw

Bristlejaw, mottled brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Wingpaw

Skywillow, pale gray she-cat

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Apprentices-

Wingpaw, pale silver she-cat

Scratchpaw, gray tom

Kestrelpaw, brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw, white tom with gray spots

Violetpaw, gray she-cat with violet eyes

Queens-

Berryfang, ginger she-cat expecting Whitetooth's kits

Elders-

Petalwhisker, mottled yellow she-cat

Goldtail, grumpy golden tom

**Dewclan**

Leader- Stonestar, she-cat

Deputy- Bluestripe, tom

Medicine cat- Rippleclaw, gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Waterpaw

Warriors-

Wavestorm, she-cat

Snowtail, she-cat

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Fishleap, tom

Icestorm, tom

Rockheart, tom

Brownfur, she-cat

Kinktail, she-cat

Lightear, tom

Apprentices-

Featherpaw, she-cat

Waterpaw, tom

Queens-

Grasswhisker, mother to Leafkit

Kits-

Leafkit, tom

Elders-

Mouseear, she-cat

Reedpelt, tom

**Ok see? TG never really put any descriptions in, I even had to make up some genders in Dewclan! So don't blame me.**


End file.
